jurassicparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tyranozaur
Tyranozaur - (Tyrannosaurus Rex) jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Parku Jurajskiego. Wystąpił we wszystkich częściach. Jest on najpopularniejszym dinozaurem na świecie i we wszystkich filmach serii Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park W pierwszej części jako pierwszy dinozaur wydostał się na wolność. Gdy wychodzi przewraca samochód Lex i Timmy'ego próbując ich zjeść, jednak jego uwagę odwraca Malcolm, który biegnie do budki z toaletą, w którym siedzi Gennaro. T-Rex zjada prawnika, po czym próbuje jeszcze zaatakować Alana Granta, ale to mu się nie udaje. Następnie ściga samochód, w którym siedzą Muldoon, Ellie Satler i ranny Malcolm, ale nie udaje mu się go dogonić. Potem pojawia się w pierwszej części w dwóch scenach: jak poluje na Gallilimy i jak "ratuje" ludzi przed welociraptorami. The Lost World: Jurassic Park W drugiej części pojawiają się trzy Tyranozaury - dwa dorosłe (Buck, Doe) i jeden młody (Junior). Roland Tembo porywa młodego, który jednak wpada w ręce Malcolma i jego przyjaciół. Zagniewani rodzice pisklaka atakują obóz Malcolma, spychając ciężarówkę w przepaść i zjadając mechanika samochodowego. Następnie T-Rex atakuje obóz połączonych już ekip Tembo i Malcolma, gdzie goni ich do wodospadu. W tym czasie Roland zagania tyranozaura w pułapkę łapiąc i jego młodego. Tyranozaur uwalnia podczas przewozu statku pożerając paru ludzi następnie wydostaje się ze statku i zaczyna siać zamęt i strach wśród ludzi. Malcolm i jego narzeczona chwytają młodego i zaganiają Tyranozaura do ładowni, gdzie Tyranozaur i jego młody spotykają Petera Ludlowa, którego zjadają. Następnie zostają przeniesieni z powrotem na wyspę. Jurassic Park III W trzeciej części pojawia się samiec Tyranozaura o imieniu Bull, walczy ze Spinozaurem. Początkowo ma przewagę, ale ostatecznie przegrywa poprzez złamanie karku i przypadkiem ratuje ludzi uwalniając ich od Spinozaura. Jurassic World Tyranozaur powraca jako jedna z atrakcji w Jurassic World. Jest to ta sama samica, która pojawiła się w pierwszej części. Pod koniec filmu Claire wypuszcza ją z zagrody, by ta pomogła w walce z Indominusem Rexem. Tyranozaur nie radzi sobie z przeciwnikiem, aż do momentu, gdy na pomoc przybywa welociraptor Blue. We dwójkę kontynuują walkę z Indominusem, aż ten zostaje pożarty przez Mozazaura. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Trzy lata po incydencie na Isla Nublar Roberta dalej zamieszkiwała okolice upadłego parku. Pewnej nocy grupa najemników przebyła na wyspę, aby pobrać próbkę kości z pozostałości Indominusa Rexa na dnie basenu Mozazaura, który jak się okazało wciąż żył. Roberta atakuje jednego z najemników. T. rex goni człowieka w kierunku brzegu laguny, najemnikowi udaje się uciec a Roberta ryczy ze wściekłości. Podczas erupcji wulkanu, Owen i jego grupa spotykają Robertę, która nieumyślnie uratowała ich przed Karnotaurem, zabijając go. Następnie samica Tyranozaura została schwytana przez inną grupę najemników pod dowództwem Kena Wheatleya, który załadował ją statek towarowy Arcadia i zabrał ją do posiadłości Lockwood'a Jakiś czas później Owen i Claire znajdują ją w ciężarówce, gdzie muszą pobrać trochę krwi Tyranozaura na transfuzję dla Blue, która została postrzelona przez jednego z najemników Kena. W między czasie teropod budzi się a Owen cudem unika śmierci. Następnie zostaje zwabiona kozą do klatki w której miała być przeniesiona na aukcję. Podczas walki Blue z ludźmi Millsa dochodzi do przecieku gazu, który stał się śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla dinozaurów w tym dla Roberty. Przed śmiercią ratuje ją Maisie, która wypuszcza dinozaury na zewnątrz. Roberta na wstępie zabija Millsa, powala Karnotaura i niszczy ostatnie próbki Indominusa Rexa. W jednej z finałowych scen filmu widzimy Robertę, która włamuje się na wybieg Lwa rycząc na niego. Sklonowane osobniki InGen na Isla Sorna sklonował 7 Tyranozaurów. Jeden z nich (Roberta) został przeniesiony w tym samym roku do parku na Isla Nublar. Z imienia znamy jedynie 4 sklonowane osobniki a są to: * Roberta (samica, prawdopodobnie pierwsza sklonowana przedstawicielka swojego gatunku) * Buck (samiec, partner Doe i ojciec Juniora) * Doe (samica, partnerka Bucka i matka Juniora) * Bull (samiec, najmłodszy sklonowany Tyranozaur) W 1997 na świat przychodzi kolejny Tyranozaur - Junior. Ciekawostki * Tyranozaur pojawiający się w pierwszej części jest tym samym, co w czwartej i piątej. * Jeżeli chcemy wiedzieć jakiej Tyranozaur jest płci wystarczy popatrzeć na kolor skóry. Samce mają jasno do ciemno zielonego, a samice mają brązowy kolor skóry jak Roberta czy Doe. * Na Isla Nublar żył jeden Tyranozaur - Roberta, a na wyspie Isla Sorna było ich 8 (przynajmniej do roku 2001, gdzie jeden z nich padł w walce z Spinozaurem). Z imienia znamy 4 byli to: Buck, Doe, Junior i Bull Galeria thumb|Różnica w wyglądzie samca i samicy na przykładzie Bucka (u góry) i Doe (poniżej) thumb|206px|Roberta thumb|Buckthumb|Tyranozaur w grze Jurassic Park: Builder Kategoria:Dinozaury Kategoria:Duże dinozaury Kategoria:Dinozaury z imieniem Kategoria:Mięsożercy Kategoria:Gady